zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/VicGeorge2K9/Part 15
This part will take you up to scaling Snowpeak Mountain. Mirror Chamber Now that Link is past the gate, go up the stairs to your right, then make a U-turn to the right at the top of the stairs and head the other way. You'll now be in the center of the Mirror Chamber, with some big chains holding something buried in the ground and a statue with a spiral rail in front of you. But as you get close to it, a Twilight barrier will appear, and you'll now have five shadow beings to fight off. Transform into a wolf so you can deal with them better, remembering to save at least two near the end of the battle so you can finish them off in a single Midna-charge. You'll get a Midna-warp spot that will return you here in the future. Now return to your Hylian form and ride the rail up to the top of the statue with the Spinner, then insert the Spinner into the spot where you'll need to spin the gears very rapidly. As the statue lowers itself into the floor, two objects will be lifted up from the sand: a big block that's held by the chains we've seen earlier, and a mirror stand. Midna goes over to the stand and sees that it's the Mirror of Twilight, but she is angered that it is somehow broken. At this point, five white glowing beings with mask-like faces will appear overhead. These are the Ancient Sages, who were guardians of the Mirror of Twilight, and they will tell Link and Midna that it was fragmented by a mighty dark power that belonged to Ganondorf, a leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf was captured and the Ancient Sages attempted to execute him with the sword, but as he possessed the Triforce of Power, the execution failed, and the revived Ganondorf broke through his chains and quickly murdered one of the Sages. Seeing how unstoppable Ganondorf was now, the other Sages activated the Mirror of Twilight and banished Ganondorf into the Twilight Realm. They realize that Ganondorf must have passed on his power to Zant, who was unable to destroy the mirror completely because he was not the true leader of the Twili. They tell Link that the other three pieces of the mirror lie within three different places: one in a snowy mountain heights, one in a sacred grove, and one in the heavens. They warn him that a dangerous power resides in the fragments if he's going to find all three of the scattered pieces. Monster hunt So our quest to find the three fragments of the Mirror of Twilight begins, with our first part being finding the piece that resides in the "snowy mountain heights". Let's start by warping ourselves to Zora's Domain, so we can swim down to the basin at the bottom of the waterfalls. During your last visit to this area, you may have noticed a chunk of ice blocking a passageway at one of the ledges near the water. Go over to that spot, and you'll see that the ice is now gone, meaning we can now go through the passageway. Transform into Hylian form when you're inside the passageway and continue forward. At the other end you'll see a snowy ledge and somebody that looks like a Yeti standing near it. Go over to talk to the Yeti, and you'll discover that it is Ashei in disguise, who's investigating reports of a monster that comes near the river to hunt for fish. She will give you a sketch that you can show the other Zoras in the domain, who will tell you that this monster comes to look for a certain red fish, and that Prince Ralis will know something about it. Since we haven't seen Prince Ralis after we brought him to Kakariko Village for his recovery, let's warp over there to talk to him. Go into the inn when it's daylight to talk to Colin and Luda, and they will tell you that the prince has recovered and has gone over to the graveyard to mourn for his mother. Head into the graveyard and go through the crawlspace to enter the area where we got the Zora Armor. Prince Ralis is over at the other side of the pool of water near the fin-shaped stone tablet. Show him Ashei's sketch of the monster, and he will tell you that the monster goes after a certain type of fish called the reekfish, which can only be caught with coral for a lure. To help Link out in catching a reekfish, Ralis will now give you the Coral Earring, which will automatically be attached to the Fishing Rod when you use it. He will tell you the best place to fish for reekfish will be the Mother-and-Child Rocks that are near the waterfalls. So return to Zora's Domain and head back to the bottom of the waterfalls, looking for two big rocks that are near the side of the water. There you will see reekfish swimming around, so get out your Fishing Rod and start fishing. When you get one on the line, pull him in, then have Link switch to wolf form so that he can sniff the reekfish. With its scent learned, we can follow its trail to wherever it was taken. Snowpeak Mountain Go back through the passageway to the snowy ledge where you met Ashei and change into a wolf so you can follow the scent of the reekfish. The trail will go off the ledge and then across an icy lake that we must cross over by using the ice floes. It will then begin to ascend uphill, but as we travel along its path, there will be White Wolfoses that will appear from the snow to attack us. Quickly attack them before they get too close to you or just avoid them. A few times the trail will go straight up a ledge that we will need to make a slight detour in order to resume following it, and at one point it will go up a ledge where we need to charge at it to dump some snow so we can go up it. At a ledge that the trail will lead you to there will be a Howling Stone for you to listen to its tune so you can copy it and howl it to the glowing golden wolf in the moonlit place. You'll then see the golden wolf icon appear in Kakariko Graveyard, which is the next place to go to for our next hidden skill. The reekfish trail will terminate near the side of the mountain where you'll find a spot to dig if you use your sense mode. This will take you inside a cave where you'll first see big ice chunks that will freeze Link if he touches them, so avoid them at all costs. Proceed toward the ladder to climb up to the top in Hylian form, then go forward and climb up some ledges to reach a vine that you can Clawshot onto and then climb the rest of the way to the top. Beware of the Ice Keese that flit around in that area, because these will freeze you if you touch them; quickly slay them with the sword before they get the chance. From the top of the vine, go forward until you reach a door with two hand prints on it and then open it. You're now higher up the mountain, and up ahead on a high ledge you'll see the monster. As you approach him, though, you'll get into an enclosed-area battle with three shadow beings. Just use the same strategy as you did with the other trios so you can create a Midna-warp spot to this location. Then go up to the ledge and talk to the monster. It is a Yeti named Yeto who shows you his prized catch and then tells you that he has a piece of a mirror in his house that he wants you to come and look. He will break off a piece of an ice leaf from a nearby tree and then slide down the mountain path that leads to his house. You might as well do the same thing: knock off an ice leaf with a roll attack and then get on it so Link can do ''1080° Snowboarding'' down the hill to get to Yeto's house, only without the fancy tricks. Just be careful to stay on the path, because if you fall off it, you'll have to do the whole thing over again. Once you reach the entrance of the house, Midna will comment that for a beast-man, he certainly has a nice-looking place. We can take a guided tour later when we have the time, but for right now let's enter. NEXT: Going through Snowpeak Ruins. Category:Walkthroughs